


Tsukki Puns, Do Not Read

by Meme_Witch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Puns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meme_Witch/pseuds/Meme_Witch
Summary: This is literally just a list of bad puns related to Tsukki and the moon. These are the worst puns ever bc Yama is awful at puns, but he tries and that's what's important.





	Tsukki Puns, Do Not Read

*you're in class, and on Yamaguchi Tadashi's desk you find a small paper with scribbles and little drawings all over it- he must have been bored in class today. It's labelled "Tsukki Puns, Do Not Read" so, of course, you read it*

Heeeeyyyy mooon, wanna spooon?

*tsukki finishes dinner* looks like a full moon tonight

*tsukki leaves the room* *look around* huh, i don't see him. must be a new moon.

*tsukki feeling sad* what's up with this blue moon phase you've got goin on

lookie tsukki! (that doesn't even rhyme yama??)

*someone else tall and blonde walks in* that's no moon!!

*tsukki says no to something* gibbous a chance!!

okay i'm gonna stop now my pun game is really waning

(like it was ever there yama)

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you read this??
> 
> Now you understand why it said that this is trash
> 
> Hannah Jone~


End file.
